The following specification, in both the background and in the detailed description, describes the use of the catheter of the present invention in the areas of gastrostomy and gastrojejunostomy and cecostomy. While the present invention finds particular use in these fields, those skilled in the art will recognize that the catheter of the present invention may be used in any application where connection from the outside of the patient's body to an internal cavity within the body is desired, such as in the biliary tree, the liver, the kidney, etc.
With reference to gastrostomy and gastrojejunostomy procedures as a particular example, catheters for use in these procedures are inserted directly through the abdominal wall of the patient and into the stomach. Gastrostomy catheters can then be used for feeding the patient directly into the stomach, wherein nourishing substances are inserted into an external opening in the catheter and are transported by the catheter to the interior of the patient's stomach. With the gastrojejunostomy catheter, the distal portion of the catheter inside the patient is long enough to be positioned in the jejenum, such that feeding can bypass the stomach entirely.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art design for such catheters, indicated generally at 10. Because these catheters are left in place for extended periods of time, and because they extend externally from the patient, it is necessary that these catheters have some retention means for preventing the catheter from being accidentally removed from the patient. The catheter 10 of FIG. 1 uses a single, pull string-locked loop inside the stomach for catheter retention. As can be seen by the drawing, the proximal end 12 of the catheter 10, the fitting 14, the pull string 16 and the cuff 18 all protrude out of the patient's abdominal wall for a distance of several centimeters. This protruding proximal catheter section can be a source of great distress for many patients. In addition to the emotional stress of having a catheter tube protruding from the stomach, nearly all patients find that lying on the catheter or covering the catheter is uncomfortable. Such prior art catheters are particularly problematic with pediatric patients, who cannot leave the catheter alone and will usually end up pulling the catheter out.
There is therefore a need for a catheter which is designed to extend from an interior cavity of the patient to a point external of the patient, wherein the portion of the catheter which lies external to the patient is minimized. In addition, the catheter must provide means for securely anchoring the catheter in place, such that it is difficult for the catheter to be accidentally removed. The present invention is directed toward meeting these needs.